Being In The Host Club! (UPDATED!)
by Haruko Adachi
Summary: Woopsies! Another person has fallen into the Host Club! An unfortunate girl named Haruko Adachi joins the Host club after Tamaki gets mad. This story is a collab with Maple Sparks! This is my first story so don't blame me. Have fun and start readin! :D
1. Chapter 1

My mother rushed to me, joyfully yelling, "Sweetie! Look what I found in the mail!" It was pretty obvious she enrolled me into something, AGAIN.

"Why does it look so fancy?" I questioned as the letter was placed in my hands. "And this seal-"

"Just open it!" My mother said, a grin plastered on her her wish, I unsealed it with unnecessary caution.

"I'm enrolled to Ouran Highschool?" I felt so baffled that I could've fainted. So what if my family was on the rich side, but never had I expected it would be enough to get me into freaking Ouran High School.

"Oh, how exciting!" My mom said, clapping her hands and squealing with glee.

Later on that day, I dial my cousin Hanaku. She too, she tells me over the phone, had gotten enrolled at Ouran High.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the third music room?" I asked my cousin.

"Er, I really suggest we don't go in there..." Protests Hanaku, her eyes growing wide as she quickly walks away from the entrance without myself by her side.

"Pft, it's just a music..?"

The moment I opened the door, red rose petals were falling down endlessly around the room. A blond, tall, older teen comes out of nowhere.

"Hello young darlings. I'm Tamaki, the King, and-"

I fear/anger-punched him in the face.

"CALL ME A DARLING AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" I shouted. I saw him off to the side dramatically gasping and rubbing his head.

Another with black hair behind me pushed up his glasses.

"Well, that's surprising of a girl to be that strong, do you take Karate classes? "

"Heh, yeah. What's your name? I'm Haruko Adachi, pleasure to meet you." I bowed respectfully, going on autopilot in order to not punch anything in my sight.

"I'm Kyoya Otori, pleasure to me you as well. I've heard of the name Adachi before… Your father has a pizzeria, correct?"

"Mhmm!" I said with pride, "Adachi's Pizzeria!"

"How does nobody realize how creepy it is that everyone knows each oth-" The girl (dressed as a boy, wasn't able to finish her sentence.)

"Ooh! I want some pizza!" Said a twin boy names Hikaru in a terrible Italian accent.

"Yeah boss! Let's get some pizza!" Said the other twin Kaoru.

" Hmmm" says Tamaki.

"I'm Haruhi, by the way" Says Haruhi, offering a shake to me.

But there was just something peculiar about his features that make him look like a girl.

"How about these two young ladies join the host club!" Tamaki announces.

"US? IN THE HOST CLUB?!" My cousin and I said in unison. I swore I heard a 'not again' from the hallway next to the Host Club's room.

"Yep! Now let's go to your father's pizzeria!" Tamaki said as he marched down the hall.

"Aw man, that sucks." Haruhi said sympathetically.

"Why? Did something similar happen to you?" I asked.

"Well, I was forced to join after breaking a stupid vase that's worth 8 million yen" Haruhi said, annoyed.

"Aw, dude, I feel your pain." Hanaku said.

And they walked to the pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here, Dad!" I shouted.

"Oh, hello sweetie- WHO ARE THOSE BOYS BEHIND YOU?!"

"Oh come on Dad, they're my friends. I chuckled.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you. I'm Kyoya Otori, I hear you have lots of 5 star rated gourmet foods here…"

And their conversation lasted a long time.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Where's the food? I'm so fricken' hungry I could die!"

The Host Club just stared at me like I was a paranormal persona or something.

I then looked behind me, sweating heavily to see the whole Host club, including Hanaku, staring at me like I was a total freak.

"Why did you yell at your father?" Mori asked.

"Oh, uh, heh heh, Did I mention that I'm a yeller?" I scratched my head.

"Nope, but you did mention that-" The twins said the first part together, but Hikaru stopped talking with his brother.

"What's the matter Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Renge!" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! A pizzeria! How delicious!" Renge clapped.

"Oh come on Renge, just leave us alone already" I said, annoyed.

"But why? I heard this pizza is delish!" She yelped.

"I don't understand why she would even-"

"Fine! Bye!" Renge stormed out of the pizzeria.

"Well...she was really mad." Tamaki said.

"Well, all she wanted was just some pizza" Kyoya laughed.

I walked away and just sat next to Hanaku for the whole evening.

"Here you go, one pizza! Dig in!" My dad said.

"Thank you, Mr. Adachi!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki said as they were crying on how good the cheesy pizza was.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Adachi" Mori and Kyoya said as they ate neatly.

"Is there any cake after?" Honey asked, flowers flying around his head.

"Ohoho! There's always cake after pizza, buddy boy!" My dad patted him on the back.

Everyone enjoyed the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up!" I yelled at Hanaku.

"Erghh, don't you know I'm practically nocturnal?" Hanaku mumbled.

"But we're going to the beach today!" I said.

"Ok, let's go!" She said,shooting out of bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're finally here! Do you smell that ocean breeze!" I said calmly.

"Mhmm, it's very peaceful" Hanaku closed her eyes to feel the breeze, headphones planted into her ears.

"Hey you two!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Hi Kaoru! Hi Hikaru!" I waved.

"I'm especially happy to see you Kaoru!" I smiled at him.

"Oh-uh-me?" Kaoru blushed.

"Yes you, silly!" I grinned happily.

"Do you like the water?" I asked.

"Of course! No kidding!" Kaoru stood in pride.

I turned around to see Hikaru, but his emotion made me feel so sympathetic for him. He stood in a cowardly position.

"Why don't you join us, Hikaru?" I asked.

"Oh no thanks" he said shyly.

"Why not?" I questioned.

His face was so full of worry I thought he could have fainted.

And guess what? He did. He fell. Right there. On the sandy floor.

"Somebody call 911!" I yelled.

Kaoru turned around, his face in pure horror to see his brother fainted on the floor.

"Somebody call 911! We need an ambulance!" Kaoru shouted, making cups around his mouth so he could be heard.

Tamaki, Kyoya,and the rest of the Host club rushed towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we go into the room?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure, follow me" she said.

"Uh-Can we go too?" Tamaki asked?.

"Okay." The nurse said lamely.

We reach the room hat Hikaru was in at the hospital.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried as he raced to his brother.

"It's...okay...Kaoru" Hikaru said, patting his head gently, then started to run his fingers through it.

"Hikaru? Are you okay? I was so worried after what happened" I said, starting to cry.

"Yes...I...Am...Dont...cry...Haruko" Hikaru said, wiping my tears away with his hand.

I gasped, my eyes shrinking. I then put my hand on his hand that he wiped my tears with. I slowly smiled.

Hikaru smiled back at me.

"Okay, us doctors need to do one last thing before he can leave. Now please, excuse us." The nurse had said.

"Okay then, we'll see you soon m'k?" Tamaki said, putting some his hands in his pockets.

"Feel better" I said,smiling, then waving a good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

"You have a cast! On your leg!" I gasped.

"Well yeah. You see, when I fell, I collapsed on my leg, leaving it in an awkward position, so I got a cast." Hikaru said.

"Aw, well let me help you" I said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"My crutches are over there" Hikaru stuttered.

"M'k!" I said, bringing him towards a seating area in the office, where everyone else was.

"Oh my god! A cast!" Kaoru said in shock.

"Well then, I should be the first to sign it then!" Kaoru said, pulling out a black Sharpie.

"I'm next! I said happily.

Everyone got to sign it.

Even due to an accident, Hikaru still felt happy no matter what happened that night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Hikaru. Feel any better?" I asked, but he struggled and fell to the ground.

"You need to be a little more stable" I smiled.

Something told me that he was playing around.

"Seriously." I said, annoyed.

"What?"Hikaru said.

"You're just messing around, aren't you?" I smirked.

"Well, I wanna see if you would actually be there when I fall..." He glanced away, hurt in his eyes.

"Why though?" I said, concerned.

"Because, even though I have Kaoru he's usually with Haruhi and Tamaki, and no one has cared for me more enough than you." Hikaru sighed.

I looked deep into his eyes, his past scattering like bugs.

Oh my god. Is he trying to say that he likes me? Is he serious about this? I widened my eyes and gulped…


	9. Chapter 9

"So… Truth or dare? I'm talking to you two," Kaoru gestures to Hikaru and Kyoya. Both opposites seemed to have different choices.

The words "Dare," and "Truth," immediately emitted from both of the unfortunate victim's mouths. Only the original Host Club was there, with Haruko and Haruhi at lunch. Everyone looked over at Hikaru.

"Aye! Just 'cause I have shattered every bone in my right leg doesn't mean I can't handle a dare. Pleaseeeeeeeeee Kyoya." Hikaru persuade/begged, a good skill to have.

"Dare it is!" Kaoru doesn't wait for Kyoya's response.

"You two MUST get a date before Friday, that leaves you two days, including this one. You have to go on a double date. No. Matter. What." Kaoru was having much fun with this, mostly because he knew who Hikaru would be asking.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, asking Haruko out, aren'tcha?" Kaoru smirked.

"Yeah, so?" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Who you going out with?" Both asked Kyoya in sync.

"And why should you know?" Kaoru crossed his arms.

"Well we'll soon know anyways, we're planning to spy on on the date."

"What do you mean 'we?'" Kyoya frowned as Kaoru grinned mischievously.

"Of course the whole club will be coming too, we all need proof for the dare." While Hikaru didn't seem bothered by this, Kyoya had a different opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Haruko, want to go on a date on Wednesday?" Hikaru asked.

I blushed so hard. I couldn't believe it. He just asked me on a date.

"Oh, um, s-s-sure!?" I replied.

He put his hand under my chin.

"What? Is there something you just can't see from far away?" I asked.

But guess what. He stopped talking. And kissed me.

I was so startled that day and now I'm going on a date with Hikaru tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"So,what do you want to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't we have to go to your appointment for cast removal?"I asked.

I wasn't looking very well on where I was going, and bumped into someone. She seemed like an intelligently beautiful French girl. But since I was carrying my backpack, all my stuff had fallen out.

"Oh my! Let me help," the girl said with a heavy French accent, bending down.

"Oh no, it's okay!" I said.

But she had already grabbed everything and gently hauled them into her backpack.

"The name's Heza. And you are..?" She asked, raising an expectant eyebrow. Ya'know, she definitely reminded me of someone.

"Im Haruko, Haruko Adachi. I was just going on a date." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, moi is so sorry! Please, continue on." Heza flushed, then walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

"He can leave now" the doctor said.

"Thank you" I said, walking out of the hospital with him.

"The Double date!" Hikaru shouted.

"What?" I said baffled.

"I-I meant our date!" Hikaru covered his mouth.

Then after that, I started laughing.

"Oh Hikaru! You're so funny! I cracked up, smiled, then hugged him.

"Let's get something to eat!" I said.

"Ooh, wanna go to the Italian restaurant 'round the corner?" Hikaru asked me.

"Sure!" I said.

And we walked.

We sat down at our table and looked at each other.

"Hey Hikaru! I'm supposed to be with you!" Kaoru said.

Hikaru stared at his brother, very disturbed on sharing a table with him, Haruhi, _and_ myself.

"Four ABC spaghettios," Hikaru told the waitress.


	14. Chapter 14

Where do you want to go next?" Hikaru asked. I stared at him, he slouched and had a sad looking face.

"Do you really think that Kaoru would give you up?" I asked.

"Huh!" Hikaru looked surprised.

Hikaru just stared into the sidewalk.

"How about we go the the Baguette for some dessert?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" I grinned at him, and as they both got closer and closer to the Baguette, the wider Hikaru's eyes got.

Not pushing, I studied the view through the Baguette's advertisement window. The plentiful desserts were piled high, so one would have trouble looking at anything behind it.

I only just got the slightest glimmer of a blue silk uniform, which looked exactly like the one the girl, Heza, we had seen earlier was wearing. Inside, I mentally frowned. Did Hikaru not like her?

Only a second later, I had also caught a glance of an Ouran High School male uniform, and also _extremely_ familiar black hair and glasses.

 _Kyoya? Why would he be here? And so close to another girl, even in the time I knew him, he'd usually make known immediately whenever he had a new girlfriend. He had already gone through two since my arrival at school. Was it just a coincidence that Heza happened to be there too?_

Snapping out of my thoughts, we arrived at the entrance. Hikaru opened the door, and we both entered. The walls were a soft, warm red, and the tables and ceiling were a light beige almond color.

Not many others were there, for it was still a half an hour until the usual rush-hour dinner time at the restaurants.

A waitress in a snazzy outfit seated them only a few moments later, swiftly grabbing two menus as they were being led to the table.

"May I ask what drinks you two want?" She asked, waiting.

"I'll have one water, and I think I am ready to order," I said.

"I'll take a lemonade" Hikaru said.

"So, what do you want to get?" I asked.

"I'll get whatever you get" Hikaru grinned.

Something told me he was trying to hide something.

"I'm not dumb you know" I crossed my arms.

"Eheheheh, want to get a croissant and crape?" He asked.

"There's something you're not telling me" I said defiantly.

"Fine" Hikaru said.

"Mhmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I went on a date with you because it was a dare." He said.

My eyes shrank, and tears threatened to run down my cheeks.

"You idiot! You did this just because of a stupid dare!" I yelled.

"No! I can explain! It isn't like that!" Hikaru said.

"I thought you loved me!" I cried, running away from the cafe.

Heza (looking as if she were going to kill Hikaru) and Haruhi ran after me, leaving all the boys in the Baguette.

"Ugh! Why am I so stupid!" Hikaru said, putting his hands on his head. He collapsed on the table, thinking hard.

"Because you're Hikaru. Isn't that enough?" Mori said, rolling his eyes and acting like an excited child as his crape came.

Hikaru hugged his brother, crying onto his shoulder.

"I didn't want this!" Hikaru yelled.

Usually Hikaru made Kaoru better when he cried, but this time it was the contrary. Kyoya seemed a little angry Hikaru made his date run off, but didn't push.

"Who said you were the stupid one?" Kyoya raises, and Kaoru weakly glared at him.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe he did this to me!" I covered my face.

"Well, he's a real jerk that's what I can tell ya" Heza said.

"Aye, you! Yes you!" Heza points at Haruhi.

"Scram! Vhis is girl stuff! Don't ruin the moment!"

"But I am a girl!?" Haruhi protested.

"What." I said with a quack .

"Potato potato." Heza waves her hand dismissively.

"If you are, please go knock some sense into your friend. Lemme see your ID." Heza said.

"See, I'm a girl" Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

"You only are if you vant to be. Don't look at moi like that, now answer the question. Vare you a girl?"

"Yes" Haruhi said miserably.

"Do you want to be?" I sighed, this Heza was complex.

"Well then, excuse me!" Haruhi said.

"Did you fart?" I hid a snort at Heza's abnormal humor.

"I'm'ma go with her" I said.

"She's very um...interesting" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, heh, so, what now?" I asked.

"Want to come over for some tea?" She asked.

"Sure. It's been a long date- DAY anyways" I sighed at my slip-up.


	16. Chapter 16

"Chai or green?" Haruhi asked, starting to pour water into the pot.

"Green." I said, looking down. Why was I so flustered?

"M'k," she replied, adding the tea packet into the kettle.

She finally then sat down.

"So-" but before Haruhi could continue, her dad came in.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh this is my friend Haruko," Haruhi said.

"Hello! I'm Haruhi's father. Hmmmo, you're Adachi's daughter, huh?" He scowled.

"I don't get why you guys have such a big rivalry over _pizza._ Seriously, who cares if it's pepperoni or sausage?"

"Well what are you two talking about?" Haruhi's father asked.

"About what happened today," I said miserably.

"Oh, tell me all about it so I can make it better," he smiled.

And so I explained to him the whole thing.


	17. Chapter 17

"That's terrible! You know, I kinda don't like that Host Club you two are in." He said, annoyed.

"Well, I don't know what to do, Hikaru just did something stupid." I frowned.

"Hmm, how about this: don't talk to him at all until he can prove himself a gentleman" he said strictly.

"Thanks!" I said, grabbing my stuff, and left the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

And so, the next day was school, and I just walked normally without Hikaru with my books.

"Hey Haruko, wanna go on a date?" Asked a boy named Ayuma in my class.

"No." I ignored him and walked away.

"Vhat has your arms in a twist?" I needn't to look over to see who it was- Heza.

"Do I need to answer?" I continue walking to who-knows-where.

"No, I suppose not." Heza walks with me.

Not looking where I'm going, and without any warning of Heza's, I bump into someone. And guess who that someone was? Hikaru.

Heza smirks and wishes me 'bonne chance.' She walks away, Kyoya following her, most likely to the library or wherever the cooler nerds hangout.

I started running away, but Hikaru was catching up to me.

Hikaru was able to grab my hand, and I started to struggle.

"What do you want from me?" I tried wriggling my hand out of his grip.

But he just kissed me. I just stood there in shock, with Heza silently fangirling behind me. It turned out she just hid with Kyoya to see what would happen.

"I want you," he said.

And randomly Tamaki started clapping.

"This is so kawaii!" He said, hugging us. Heza then gave him the death glare and threw him into the nearest corridor.

"Continue." Heza sneaks back into her hiding spot.

Tamaki then runs out of the corridor and crouches at the corner of the wall. It's a typical thing he does when someone lets him down, for example: if someone called him obnoxious, he'd crouch down and stare at the wall in shame. Heza was _harsh._

"I never wanted to hurt you," Hikaru said sadly.

"Well I'm happy to know that." I smiled.

"Want to 'try again'?" Hikaru questioned.

"Sure" I said, holding his hand.

And it wasn't really that bad. Everything turned out well. And we're finally together.


	19. Chapter 19

"Everyone in the Host Club, gather around!" Tamaki announced.

"Mhmm?" I said, grouchily rubbing my eyes.

"Guess what! The upcoming gala is soon!" Tamaki squealed in excitement.

Everyone but Tamaki groaned in unison.

"What?!" Tamaki stood, frustrated.

"Well, at least I know who I'm going with" Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Hezaaaa?" I pushed with a smug expression.

"That's correct, my friend," Kyoya replied.

"And I'm going to go with Haruko!" Hikaru said, putting his arm around me. I just blushed.

"And I'm going to go with Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

"Then what about me?" Kaoru said, looking down.

"Oh don't worry, you're with us" Hikaru said.

"Is he okay with us?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course he is! You two are both awesome" I said grinning, then putting my arms around Hikaru and Kaoru. They hugged me back.

"Hello." Heza said, just walking in.

"Hi!" I said.

"So Heza, what are you going to do today" Kyoya questioned.

"I'm going to look out for some sightseeing! You?" Heza replied.

"I'm going to calculate my taxes and bills" Kyoya said.

"Well, zat sure is nice," Heza smiled. But Kyoya just stared into Heza's eyes for a long few seconds. Then just kissed her. I was frozen in shock, blinking again and again, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, Heza and I gotta go!" Kyoya said, walking away with her arm on his as quick as he possibly could with a smug look on his face, going off to who knows where, to do who knows what.

"Hikaru and I are gonna go shopping!" Kaoru announced brightly.

"Oh no, let me go with you, please!" Haruhi groaned miserably.

"Mori~Chan and I are going to the dojo!" Honey said cutely.

Everyone left the room, leaving only me and Tamaki.

"So… what are you gonna do?" Tamaki scratched his head.

"This is so awkward" I rolled my eyes.

"How about we go shopping for clothes for the gala!" Tamaki announced, pointing his finger into the air.

"What…? Hey! Where are you taking me-!" I said while he was dragging me to the store

"Here we are!" Tamaki said.

But, mysteriously, I wasn't.

"Haruko!" He shouted. "Where are you!"

But I was flying from out of nowhere, and apparently fell.

"What the-!" Tamaki said, confused.

"Some lunatic thought I was a criminal, and he threw me. Isn't that strange?" I had said.

"Yeah, those crazy people in the streets. They shouldn't hurt a beautiful-I mean person like you" Tamaki said, blushing at his mishap.

I just stared straight at him. O. M. S. Did Tamaki seriously like me too? But I just ignored the slip-up. He's with Haruhi, not me.

He threw an arm at me.

"Would you like some help?" Tamaki said, than swiftly moving his head to wink an eye. I just rolled my eyes, but took his hand.

"So, how about this one?" Tamaki said, pointing at a pink and glittery one.

"I'm sorry, but I hate the color pink," I said miserably.

"Mmmm, how about the purple one!?" Tamaki said, a little annoyed.

"Nah, don't like it either," I replied.

"WELL HOW ABOUT THIS BLUE ONE!?" Tamaki yelled.

"It's perfect" I said, taking the dress from him and heading to the register.

"I hope you like it!" Tamaki said, taking out his wallet.

"No! It's okay, I can pay for it" I told him. But he ignored me, and payed $216 for my dress. We then walked out of the store. I was drowning in my own guilt.

"You so didn't have to do that," I protested.

"I do, since you are Haruko," Tamaki said, crossing his arms and making an L shape out of one of them.

"Did you do this because you actually...like me?" I questioned.

"N-no! Well maybe…yes! Wait! No! Yes! I don't know!" Tamaki stuttered, turning tomato red. He usually does when he's either jealous of something or someone, or is embarrassed. In this case, we think it's both.

"Well then, don't act like an obnoxious person!" I said, but he crouched against the wall.

"Oh, just come on! Let's go!" I shouted, holding my bag in one hand and holding Tamaki in the other.

I started climbing to the rooftop of a random, poor house, and that's when Tamaki started protesting.

"What are you doing? Why are you holding me?" Tamaki said, squirming.

"This is gonna be a little hard isn't it? Only me and Honey are advanced black belts in karate, so it's better not to die, right?" I questioned, staring at the rooftops of houses in order to get to Ouran.

"Can't we just walk on the street?" Tamaki said, crying.

"No, there's too many people." I replied.

"Am I safe?" He asked.

"You're always safe with me!" I grinned, closing an eye, and putting a thumbs up. But then it started to get a little breezy and I saw his hair in his face go with the wind. I stared into his eyes. He of course was probably blushing at me, and I think I was blushing back. He started to get closer, probably a kiss or something, but before I could say a word, he did kiss me. And I'm just like. "What the Frick? Why?" I asked.

"You said everything was safe with you" Tamaki grinned.

"Just lets go!" I said as I started jumping.

And so I just jumped from roof to roof until I reached Ouran, and Tamaki and I made an appearance. Everyone turned around to see us.

"Haruko!" Hikaru yelled, and I ran to him.

"Are you okay?" He said, checking my face.

"I'm fine!" I giggled, pushing away his hand.

"Where did you guys even go?" Kaoru asked.

"They went to find a dress for Haruko," Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Gah!" Tamaki and I yelled, looking surprised.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be zuprized! Kyoya and moi were spying on you the vhole time." Heza explained.

"Well _that_ makes sense!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hei! Zat iz rude!" Heza yelled, hitting me on the head with the biology book she was holding.

Of course the Hitachiin twins started laughing, and I started getting mad, so I chased them until their mercy was gone.

"Well, see you all for the gala tomorrow!" Tamaki waved.

"Haruhi, come here!" I whisper-shouted.

"Mhmm?" She said.

"Wanna have a sleepover at my house?" I asked.

"Sure! Why not" Haruhi replied.

"Can moi come az well?" Heza walked in.

"Sure!" I said.

And we all walked to my house, having conversations about what we were wearing to the gala on the way there.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, do you want anything? Snacks? Drinks? Hmm?" I asked, crossing my legs and sitting on the floor.

"Mmmm, I'll just take a water" Haruhi said calmly.

"Sure thing!" I said, getting up to get a glass. Our thoughts once again lay on what we were wearing to the gala.

"I'm going to wear zis drezz I got." Heza pulls out and unfolds a light ice blue, long dress, lined with a silver-looking material.

"Ooh! That's pretty," I commented, looking back at the dress briefly, then washing the glass cup and pouring water in it.

"Yep!" Haruhi smiled.

"Wow, I never zeen you smile before." Heza slyly commented, knowing right where the conversation was going with full confidence.

"So, Haruhi," Heza talks as she folds and puts her dress back, "What will you ve wearing? Doesn't the school recognize you as a male?"

"I don't really know...I guess a royal golden uniform, the school can't know I'm a female, or else I would be out of the host club!" Haruhi said

"Pfttttt," Heza curses an interesting word, "the Host Club!" The two other girls gasp.

"Well Heza, don't you even know she can't be out of the host club because she still has to pay 8 million yen for a stupid vase?" I slyly looked at her.

"Ergh, please don't remind me" Haruhi was covered in so much blue marks of shame that I couldn't even tell it was her anymore.

Heza throws a bunch of yen at Haruhi, with only a small mutter of "rid me of my zins," from Heza. Haruhi froze, then looked up at both girls, not knowing which had given her the money while looking down. It seemed neither were too fond of telling her who, and both disagreed on whether or not to tell her.

"That was Heza!" I yelled, with Heza chasing me around the kitchen.

"That was youuu!" She yelled as she chased me. Without my knowing, she sild into the humongous food pantry. Haruhi, highly amused, leaned over the counter and watched in glee.

I just walked away, but Heza randomly came out of nowhere and jumped on me.

"Egh! Help meee!" I yelped as I was being tackled to the floor. Heza laughed a hearty victory.

"Can you guys just… stop?" Haruhi said calmly, a smile on my face.

"Not my fault!" I said.

"Heza, CALM DOWN!" Haruhi told her.

"NEVERRRRRRRRR!" Heza runs off somewhere in the kitchen.

"Don't you know this is my house? And if it's my house, then I get to do what I want! So I demand you leave! Or I so don't mind using my force to get you out!" I yelled, standing on top of the dinner table (which I _**definitely**_ wasn't supposed to do).

We don't see Heza emerge, but it seems she somehow made her way to the front door. She still seems to be in her cheerful mood.

"Okay, au revoir!" And she's out the door, the yen she gave Haruhi still on the floor where Haruhi's school bag was.

"Mmm, wow..." Haruhi hummed, drinking her water peacefully.

"I can't tolerate this!" I said, starting to grab a rag to clean the house (which was already extremely clean as it was. Heza and herself didn't make a mess).

Haruhi just got up and started doing the dishes.

"Actually, wanna go to my room?" I asked.

"Sure" Haruhi replied, and we went to my room.

The room walls were a light blue, a comfy bed with dark blue sheets, a wall sticker of my favorite anime, posters hung on walls, drawings, art supplies, and candy on a lightly blue-colored desk, the ceiling having a painting of clouds, a TV planted on one of the sides of the walls, underneath it a table full of DVDs and a lamp table with a whole stack of manga and other books. Also laying on the lamp table were an MP3 player with headphones plugged in.

"Wow" Haruhi said, amazed by the room.

"You know, I have a secret box underneath my bed?" I told her.

I reached my hand under the bed, grabbing the box. I blew the dust off the box, and opened the box. It consisted of china, a photo album, and a book with golden pages.

"What's that?" Haruhi questioned, pointing at the book.

"It's a special drawing book my mother gave me" I tried to force back tears. "It's the drawing my whole family made, since they were artists as well"

Haruhi hugged me real tight, whispering into my ear.

"Same for me, I lost my mom at a young age" Haruhi explained.

"I lost my mom when I moved here, only a few days before my time at Ouran started, right after I had gotten my letter. She caught a sickness from mosquitos," I said.

The two had an awkward moment of silence, and then looked at each other, then away, and it was like this for a very long time.

"Ugh, why did I kick out Heza again? She makes these situations more bearable…" I groan, laying back on my bed. After a few seconds, I sit up suddenly.

Pulling out my phone, I add Heza to my contacts and call her. She doesn't pick up. I call again. She doesn't pick up. I call again. She picks up, and I put it in speaker.

"What?" She hisses quietly, "I am at a meeting!" My face scrunched up confused.

"What do you mean 'meeting?'"

"Of course I'd be at meetings, my family is always vusy! Need to go!" She hisses quietly and rushed, then hangs up.

I sat up straighter and frowned, it was only about ten minutes since she left: how could she get home and get ready for a _meeting_ in that amount of time?

"Sometimes, I just wonder about that girl..." Haruhi took a candy from the table and popped it in her mouth.

"Isn't your dad gonna freak out by the fact you're not at home?" I asked concerningly.

"Nah, he's used to it" Haruhi replied.

"So" I said, sitting on my bed. "Wanna talk about stuff?" I asked.

"Sure." Haruhi replied, getting up on the bed.

"What do you think on Tamaki? I think he's just the symbol of… well… pure idiocy." I stared away.

"I know he could be idiotic, but besides being rich, he's also kind. Like the other day, when the host club came to my house, Tamaki sat outside and made prayers to my mom. I couldn't believe though that he was stupid enough to trip, and my dad came home. How hilarious is that!" Haruhi snorted. I cracked up so hard that I fell off the bed.

"Hey! That's them!" Said a voice from outside.

"Is someone spying on us?" I looked at the window.

"Oh no" Haruhi palmed her face.

"What the? Why are Hikaru and Kaoru-wait-why is the WHOLE host club spying on us?!" I shrieked. Kaoru opened the window, and before you know it they were all in my room.

"This is typical for a fan girl to have this stuff" Kyoya smirked.

"So what? I don't care…." I was so red I walked away from him.

"Ooh! I loooooove **躑躅** (Azalea)!" Tamaki squealed at the wall sticker. (Azalea is just a name of an anime)

"Yeah,I like it too" I grinned, but he just whispered to me: "Don't tell anybody,remember that" and just walked away.

To be honest, I really don't care for Tamaki much, he shouldn't leave Haruhi, so I'll leave it to them. But now I don't know what to do because Kaoru is joining Hikaru and I for the gala, which means I'm probably gonna have to dance with both of them!

"What's this box you have under your bed?" Kaoru looked interested.

"Yeah! Let's see what's inside!" Hikaru grinned.

Everyone stared in surprise at the glory that was held in this so called mysterious box.

Honey grabbed the golden book and opened it.

"Ooh! Look at this one, it's so pretty!" Honey said, pointing at a drawing/painting of a cake.

"Honey~Chan, just be careful of the book, alright?" I told him.

"Sure thing! Aw man, looking at this cake painting makes me wanna have some!" Honey frowned.

"I'll get some for you!" I smiled happily, walking out the door to grab my keys.

"You don't have to, we'll get him some later…" Mori said.

"Nah,it's okay!" I said, punching him in the arm. He just stared at me like I was an alien.

"Let's go Honey!" I said, reaching my hand out.

"I'll go as well" Mori followed.

"Ooh, can we come?" The Hitachiin twins asked.

"I don't mind coming" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Maybe I can pick up some food for home" Haruhi said.

"Okay!" Tamaki smiled, and we all got out of my house.

"Um, we're gonna have to take my 12-seater van, m'k?" I told them.

I opened the door, and it was like a bus, two seats per side.

"Wow" Tamaki looked around in amazement.

Everyone sat in a seat, feeling luxurious.

I immediately turn on the engine in the car and started to drive.


	21. Chapter 21

"What shall we buy?" Kaoru said, looking at the snack section in the store.

"Hey guys, you shop. I'm gonna shop with Haruhi" I announced, grabbing her hand and walking away from them.

"Want to buy some fancy tuna?" I asked.

"But I thought they don't sell it here" Haruhi cocked her head.

"They do, but they don't publicly advertise it. Come, follow me" I said, marching away from the seafood aisle. I walked up to the chef and asked for fancy tuna, and he bent down under the table for some.

"Here you go!" The chef said, giving me a bag full of fancy tuna.

"Here ya go!" I said, then giving the bag to Haruhi.

"What? No, it's okay!" Haruhi backed the bag away.

"But you loooove fancy tuna" I smirked at her, giving the bag back.

I just sashayed away from her, slyly shifting my hands together.

But as I was sashaying I stopped to look at an item in one of the aisles.

And once I turned around, I was face-to-face with Kaoru.

"Looks like you need a little help there, huh?" He said in a some what charming way.

"Nah, it's nothing…" I said, waving my hand up and down.

"Well, let me help you by doing this…" He grabbed my chin and kissed me, and I was just dead inside. _My third kiss from a host club member. Just great. Why do they like me so much? Am I really that cute?_

"Haruko~Chan, can you help me choose a cake?"

"Sure!" I said, running from Kaoru.

"So, should I get red velvet? Or vanilla?" Honey asked, pursing his finger on his lip.

"I guess red velvet!" I said.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Honey said, hugging me tightly.

"Aw, anything Honey~Chan!" I smiled. He was just...so cute!

I walked away, but I got stopped by Kyoya.

"Are you watching where you're going?" He said, pushing up his glasses.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, don't you see? Kaoru,Hikaru, and Kaoru all want you!"

I just stared off to space. I looked normal in the outside, but inside, my lungs are yelling, "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"So, I insist you figure a loophole through it" Kyoya smirked.

"Hello!" Heza said, waving. But she was _very_ suspicious.

"What vere you two talking about?" She asked.

"About how she needs to more careful in a relationship" Kyoya looked from his back.

"Do you even know who you're messing with?!" I yelled.

"Yes, Haruko Adachi, she's standing right in front of me at this current moment. You know, it's kinda funny when you get mad" he slyly said, then walked away with his arm on Heza.

 _AmI really struggling that much?_


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on! Gala's starting in exactly 30 minutes! Chop chop!" Tamaki announced, standing on a coffee table. I just sneaked behind to trip him, and it successfully worked, but he just ended up falling on me. He store, embarrassed and blushing hard. Right beside him, I could see Hikaru and Kaoru dying just watching.

"Well, heh, looks like it was just a mishap"

Tamaki just smiled, swaying his head to show his big grin. I just laughed quietly, then more loudly.

"Ha ha ha! Tamaki sometimes you just make me laugh so hard!" I was dying in tears, laughing so hard it hurt my ribs.

At first, Tamaki just stared at me, then just started to join my laughter.

"Ha ha ha!" I guess I am clumsy!" Tamaki slapped himself. He turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking around me.

"Are ya ticklish?" Hikaru asked.

"I bet you are!" Kaoru said, delicately putting his finger on my nose.

Hikaru just raced behind me and started tickling. I was dying.

"Come on guys! We gotta get in our places!" I said, puffing out my dress and unruffling it. I was thankful that I at least didn't have to wear one of those frilly dresses. Ugh. That night, I was wearing a sky blue dress with blue earrings, a bow, and my hair in a ponytail. I really hate putting my hair down. A lot.

"Wow! You look fabulous!" The Hitachiin twins said in unison. I was flustered in embarrassment.

"Thanks" I said, entwining my arms together.

"Why are you nervous?" Tamaki asked.

"Because, who knows what happens tonight?" I said, my eyes moving as I saw a group of obnoxious girls snickering.

"I know some," Tamaki said, flipping his bangs out of his face.

"There was one girl I used to like, but I learned how jealous and mean she could be to a commoner" he explained, peeling a petal off a rose he held like the dramatic romantica he was.

"Really?" I folded my arms.

"Yeah, and since there's more, I'll be sure to kick em out" he said, one arm stretched out, and one hand on his chest. I just rolled my eyes, expecting nothing but stupidity out of him.

"Hey Haruko! Check this out!" Hikaru yelled.

"Coming!" I said, running, holding up my dress, the clink of my shoes echoing.

"Are you ready?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I looked at both of them, one at a time.

"Yes." I said, full of confidence. Hikaru and Kaoru paused, then started hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Aw! You're so cute when you're brave!" They said in unison. The Host Club all gathered around behind us, except Tamaki, since he loves to be in the front.

He then opened the door to see all of the girls spread out. The girls squealed in excitement as they saw the hosts. I just lamely stood there, not moving along with the rest of the Host Club.

"You comin?" Hikaru asked me. I flustered in embarrassment.

"Y-y-yeah...heh" I looked away.

"Let's go together shall we?" Hikaru smiled. I accepted, and now I was walking in the aisle with Hikaru holding one arm and Kaoru holding the other. I just saw this one girl...she glared at me.

 _It must have been that girl who threw Haruhi's things into the water fountain._ I glared back, because I knew she wasn't worth any respect.

She jumped from the table, and came close to me, pulling my dress into her grasp.

"Don't think you'll be any good to the host club!" She hissed. I shoved and tripped her, doing a one-eye-tugged-and-tongue-sticking-out move with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"And don't think you'll get your Tamaki back!" I sashayed. I heard Hikaru and Kaoru doing a little "oooooh" like as if she was in trouble.

"You just got burned!" Kaoru shouted, but the girl ignored him.

"Btw, you're ugly. I look so much better than you-" I interrupted her.

"Puh-lease! You're so ugly that even my hair straightener is hotter than you! Get a life, you FREAKIN baka . Leave!" I yelled. Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at me in amazement. I turned around to look at them, smiling.

"I can't believe that happened" Kaoru started.

"Yeah, Haruko, we never expected you to fight like that" Hikaru confessed.

"Well now you know!" I grinned, hugging them.

"Aw!" They said in unison, hugging me back.

"So, do you usually dance at parties or chill?" Kaoru asked, leaning on a table.

"Chill, because I suck at dancing." I replied.

"Hey guys! Aren't you going to dance?" Tamaki asked, then talking to himself.

"Nah" Hikaru, Kaoru, and I said in unison. My phone then ringed.

"Hold on one sec" I said, rushing to the girl's bathroom.

"Who's this? Mhmm. What. WHAT. OH MY FREAKIN GOD I WILL COME AND HELP" I screeched, the Hitachiin twins then following me from one of the girl's stalls. I just winced at them.

I was running so quickly I felt like Sonic. But at the same time, I hated running in these stupid blue heels. Hikaru and Kaoru just put their hands behind their backs and followed me.

I alarmingly heard a scream of help. I straightened up my ears, as if I were a cat.

"The voice is coming that way" I said, pointing south.

"Wow, you have legit hearing" Kaoru said, blushing. I rushed into the house of a big mansion, standing there, ready to pounce/kill someone.

"Help!" Said the voice. I rushed upstairs, eager to find out who victims were. I stared in surprise as I saw Heza, and just some random guy.

"Hey! Get away from her you fricken pervert!" I shouted, kicking the guy in the face with my heel. I imagined that it must have hurt because my heels were pretty tall.

"Hey! That hurt!" The guy yelled in pain, but I ignored, and grabbed Heza.

"Don't drop me!" Heza said, eyes wide. My arm was around her shoulder (typically the front) and dragged her. But it doesn't mean I left the room.

"Just because someone's home alone doesn't mean it can give you the advantage to hurt someone, especially my friend!" I screamed. Heza was surprised when I used the word "friend".

"Leave now or suffer my consequences I hide beneath my raths of no mercy and death" I said menacingly. I could already tell he was a coward, because he just ran away, terrified of my deathly voice.

"That should teach you a lesson not to mess around with girls like us!" I yelled.

"Hey, Iv wanted to say thank you" Heza smiled. I smiled back, but then just hugged her.

"Come with me, Hikaru, and Kaoru to the gala" I whispered into her ear.

"Okay" Heza told me. I shooed away the boys from Heza's room, since she needed to change.

After a while, we all raced back to the gala.

"Hey guys! Where were you?!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Meh, none of your business" I said, pulling Heza away.

"Where are ve going?" Heza asked.

"What do you mean by we? I'm doing this for you" I said, pushing her into the arms of Kyoya.

"Oh my. I am zo zorry!" Heza said, flustering in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was just a little fall, that's all" Kyoya smiled, feeling calm.

I put my hands on my heart and watched the moment while it lasted.

"Shall we dance?" He asked, giving Heza his arm.

"Oh-s-s-sure…" she stuttered, taking his arm. I couldn't help but feel happy, pulling my arm up into the air and down with a victorious face. I turned around, still smiling, until I was face-to-face with Kaoru, again.

"May I take you to a dance" he said, closing his eyes just by a bit. I stared into them, not believing I was with Kaoru right now. I accepted and was walking down the aisle, until I tripped.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! Frick…" I said, embarrassed just by falling, but Kaoru just moved the sides of his mouth to the edge of his face.

"Oh no, it was just an accident." Kaoru said, waving his hand up and down.

"Come on Haruko, let's dance" Hikaru said, grasping my hand and taking me away from Kaoru. I think I saw Hikaru give Kaoru a deathly glare. The Dance of course started, and everyone moved with the beat.

"Aw no! I suck at dancing!" I exclaimed, pushing his hand away from my hip.

"How about I help you?" Hikaru said, grinning.

"Um, okay" I stuttered, and he grabbed my hands and put them on his shoulders.

"So, you keep your hands there, and you dance slowly, but you have to move around too" Hikaru instructed, moving his feet. I followed his feet.

"Wow! You're doing great!" He said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yep! Now, for the twirl, I need to hold your hand and spin you around" Hikaru said, holding my hand up high.

"Like this?" I said, spinning around.

"Perfect!You did amazing! Now you have to switch and do it with someone else cuz that's how the gala dance works, but you can come back to me any time!" Hikaru smiled, then kissing me on the cheek.

"Shall we dance?" Tamaki said, stretching his hand out to me.

"Sure" I said, though unaware of anything he could do.

"Hey, you're really good" Tamaki said, looking into my eyes.

"Nah, just learned now" I said.

"Oh, well maybe this'll help?" Tamaki said, then kissing me. It didn't last long, because I swiftly kicked him down low.

"Stop and be with Haruhi for a minute please!" I yelled, pushing him towards Haruhi, but winced on how far I pushed as I saw him kiss her. Tamaki would one day be in a bloody grave because of myself and perhaps Heza if I could get her to do what I wanted.

"Oops-a-daisy!" I giggled, Kaoru then joining me.

"Oops? What do you mean oops? You mean oh no!" Tamaki said, pushing me towards Kaoru and made me kiss him.

"Hey Haruko, can we talk?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay!" I said, and he pulled him out to the hall.

Hikaru hesitated, then leaned against a wall. I stared, interest in my eyes.

"Haruko, I think it would be best if you were with Kaoru" he said, holding my hands in his. I was in major shock to hear the words emit from him.

"No! Hikaru, if you think-" I said, but was interrupted.

"No no no, I have to go to the USA to work for a job but don't really have time for anything else..." He confessed.

"But Hikaru!" I yelled, but he shushed me by putting his finger on my lip.

"It's okay, I see greatness in your future, have a great time. I'll love you forever, as a sister in law. Can't wait into seeing your future" Hikaru smiled.

"Um...Er...Okay...Thanks" I smiled, hugging him.

 _I know my words didn't really explain how I felt, but I tried my best..._

"Let's uh go back inside" Hikaru said, scratching his head.

"Okay!" I said, walking back in.

"Hey Kaoru, can I tell you something?" Hikaru hesitantly asks, fear in his eyes, most probably because of the unknown outcome.

"Yes?" Kaoru looks up at his twin from his conversation with a lonely Mori.

I bit on my nails, sitting in Kaoru's place.

"So, anything new with you?" I asked Mori.

"Nothing really. Honey just got a cavity pulled out" he said, explaining how painful it was.

"Awwww! Poor little Honey~Chan!" I squealed. I didn't really like to see him hurt.

"Do you wanna see him or something?" Mori asked, and I scrunched up my face.

"No! I can't! I don't want to see his face, it'll hurt to see a young face with a hurt cavity -" I said, but Mori stopped me.

"He may seem young, but he's the oldest in the host club" He explained.

"WHAT."I yelped. I started gagging.

"Hi Haruko~Chan!" Honey said.

"Hi…" I said, turning red.

"What's the matter? Feeling too stupid?" Kyoya laughed.

I became angry, and then slapped him in the face. I yelled at him pure Japanese. And they weren't any kind words either.

"You are such a foolish person...a very dim-witted friend with no sense of intelligence..." Kyoya yelled.

"You wanker! You don't deserve to be with Heza~Chan!" I yelled.

He gasped and swiftly moved his head as the words came out of my mouth.

"Why are you so mean? What is wrong with you!" I yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru hid behind me.

"You don't deserve to have Heza. A beautifully intelligent girl with great positives shouldn't be left to be dropped in the hands of you. Kyoya, i _dare_ you to fight me" I said menacingly, cracking my knuckles.

"Otaku!" Hikaru sighed.

"I wouldn't really want to fight you, I mean, you're just a girl-" but I covered his mouth.

"What do you mean, just a girl? I'm more than just a girl, I'm a to be mother!" I yelled. Kaoru gasped, Hikaru stared, Tamaki's jaw dropped. _Oh god, did I just say that out loud?_

"Oh my this is so cute!" The girls squeal.

"If you're a mother, then you can't fight. You are weak-" but interrupted again.

"No no no, you see, you have terrible listening skills. I'm not a mother yet, but I care about Kaoru and I one day will marry him. I will pay respects to the Hitachiin family. I will have my children, and they will be upmost loved by their father and I. Kaoru is extraordinary, he loves no matter what, he jokes, he's kind, he's loving, he's the right father to my unborn children. And when I have kids, I won't let you lay a finger on them! I swear I'm gonna teach them how to kick your butt! My children and Kaoru matter a lot to me, and the only way to make it stronger is to fight! And don't say I forgot my friends, because I didn't. Heza is a wonderful girl, and I care so much about her, and that now you are acting like this, I have to fight to protect her! So get up and fight me!" I yelled.

"No." Kyoya said, walking away. I ran towards him and kicked him in the face. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was actually yelling how sorry he was.

Everything went silent as everyone noticed Heza had came outside and most likely witnessed the fight. She had changed back into her uniform (she was allowed to wear something other than a dress).

"I hope you all know I heard everything. Kyoya, have a nice life, because I most definitely von't be in it. " She said in an eerily calm voice. Her eyes had the same effect, they were not narrowed or blazing with fury, but calm to the point where it was extremely creepy. Then, she turned to me.

"Haruko, I must admit, I am disappointed in you. You could've handled this unique situation better if you could've bothered to think straight, but thank you for doing what you believed was the best thing to do." She walked away in long, confident strides. I jogged to catch up to her.

"How about you chill with Hikaru, Kaoru, and the rest of tonight?" I asked, hiddenly still a little shaken up from Heza's unfamiliar control.

"That would be lovely." Heza lightly smiled. I realized this was the first time I had seen her smile. However, it looked fake. Was she okay? Was she ever okay?

"Hey you two!" Hikaru waved over to us.

"Want to chill over there?" Kaoru asked me.

"Sure." I said, leaving Heza with Hikaru.

"So um, Haruko...what you said there was kinda surprising…" Kaoru said, playing with his fingers.

"Well yeah, Kaoru! I'm happy with you!" I hugged him, he was shocked.

"Do you really mean all that?" He scratch his head.

"Yeah Kaoru! I plan on living my life with you, and then we can get a house, and then have kids, I know it may be a process, but as long as I'm with you, it makes time fly faster." I said, looking at Kaoru grin.

"I mean, Tamaki already has a house with Haruhi and their dog, and we'd probably be the same way." I smiled.

"Well, I guess we shall fly together and see where the wind will take us." Kaoru whispered, putting his hand on mine and grasping it tightly. We looked at the party, the distracting music muffled to us. **[B/N; I think Tamale has corrupted Karrot]**

"Hey...I can't really hear the music anymore…" I said.

"That's because when you are so focused, the distractions become muffled and you only hear my voice." Kaoru explained.

"Wow, this never happened to me before." I told him.

"It happens when you're into the moment, ya know?" He chuckled.

"I think this party is wonderful" I said, finally being calm for once.

"I'll go get some fruit punch, m'k?" He said, excusing himself.

For some reason, I drifted into a dream, a good one… I saw myself sitting in a living room of a strange house, and I was… older… and I was sitting on a couch with a young child curled up next to me as a read a story to her, and Kaoru randomly sat at the opposite side of the couch, reading to a younger child sitting next to him. I couldn't be, it was a vision, I was full of curiosity, and then Kaoru just nudged my shoulder.

"Here you go." he said, giving me a cup of punch.

"Thank you" I said, obliged.

"You okay? You looked dreamy for a moment" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had this really weird dream...You and I were sitting on a couch...and these two children curled against us and reading a story…" I explained.

"It's weird to say this, but I think that's a lovely dream."

"Really? So you would really accept having a life with me?" I asked. He still was blush pink, but turned to me, looked into my eyes, and said:

"Yes, Haruko. I want to marry you."


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my goodness, vhat! I cannot believe zis!" Heza shouted. It's been a few months, and Kaoru and I talked it over with my parents of getting married. They had approved.

"Um, yeah, heh it's really-" I tried to talk, but she wouldn't stop yelling.

"Heza so happy for Ada-SAMA! Come here! Hugs for you!" Heza screamed, squeezing me tightly.

"I CAN'T BREATHE *cough*• I got out of her grasp. I just stared at her, and she started laughing.

"I'm weird" Heza chuckled. I smiled.

"No, we're weird" I hugged her. Ding dong, someone's at the door. I got up and opened the door to see who it was. _Gulp! What is Kaoru doing here AGAIN?!_

"Hi Haruko~Chan," he looks over me to see Heza, "Hi..uh...Heza" Kaoru greeted.

"Nice to see you!" I smiled. He stepped in, and I rushed to close the door, but Kaoru grabbed my hand swiftly before I could close it.

"I didn't come alone" Kaoru told me.

 _Oh no...Not more people!_

"Hey guys!" Tamaki announced his presence, then started walking towards me.

"So, remember about Azalea!" Tamaki smiled. But Kaoru stepped in and kept me near him.

"Yes…?" I replied. Kaoru still glared at him.

"Well, there's a fest and we're invited" Tamaki said. _We? Who's we?_

"What do you mean by we?" I asked him.

"You and I of course!" He said.

 _Oh no...What is Tamaki trying to do? Nah,shouldn't worry. I should be strong! After all, I_ am _a tsundere._

"So, do you want to go?" Tamaki finally asked.

"I'll pass. I have other people to worry about besides _you, Suoh!_ " I yelled. I randomly got a pie out of nowhere and threw it in his face. I waved goodbye and walked away from a crying Tamaki.

"What a baka" I said under my breath.


	24. Chapter 24

I walked to the _second_ music room instead of the third to practice my music (Hedwig's Theme) .

I took a seat, pulling my skirt so I can sit neatly.

I grabbed the music book from my arm, turning to Hedwig's Theme.

I stood straight and tall, raising my hands about an inch from the piano. I swiftly set down my fingers and played diligently.

While I was playing, I heard footsteps from the hallway, but I ignored.

Somebody walked in. No, let me rephrase that. _Tamaki_ walked in. He just stared at me in surprise.

"Oh, you play piano too?Looks like we have another thing in common" Tamaki said, pulling a seat next to me.

"What do you want" I grumbled. I didn't really need Tamaki's annoying personality gnawing into my calm state.

"What do I want? No, I don't want anything. I just wanna play! Is there something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

I just kept my anger to myself at the moment and hid my negative comments.

"Fine...Do as you please…" I sighed.

"What would you like to play? Fur Elise? Moonlight Sonata? Clair de lune? March Funèbre? Rondo alla turca?" Tamaki questioned.

"Wow, those are all the top five famous songs...but the top two favorite I like are Fur Elise and Moonlight Sonata." I blushed. I don't know why, but sometimes Tamaki brings small effects on me even if I'm mad.

"So then, which one would you like to play?" Tamaki asked me. I thought for a moment, then chose Fur Elise because I had a feeling Tamaki knew that song.

"Fur Elise" I blurted. Wow, awkward.

"Okay then, let's turn to that page! Wait, does your book have Fur Elise?" Tamaki asked, _again._

"Yeah! It's a special edition! It has all sorts of songs!" I quickly said.

Wow, there's something wrong with the way I act when Tamaki's around. Usually I'm mad at him, but right now, I feel a soft side for him. Doesn't mean I like him though. I watched him flip the pages of my music book.

"Aha! Found it! Do you know how to play?" Tamaki questioned me. Is he seriously that curious?

"Yes,Tamaki, now stop asking me questions and let's play!" I shrieked. Um, I need to calm down. I started playing and moving my fingers with fast speed.

Tamaki just stared at them in pure shock.

But he shook his head, ignored, then played along with me.

"Hey! You're good!" Tamaki said. I played even harder.

"Oh my! You're amazing! You're skills are so...so... _beautiful…_ " he said staring into my eyes. I looked at him, smiled, not stopping my playing. I then end the piece, and put my hands on my lap.

"That was so cool! What else can you play besides piano?" Tamaki asked. I took a _huge_ breath and began.

"Violin, Viola, Cello, Acoustic Guitar, Trumpet, Trombone, and Clarinet" I said.

His face was _covered_ in shock.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! I can't believe you can play all that! You're such a miracle!"Tamaki yelped, then hugging me.

"My mother thought that music wasn't right for me" I stood, then slid my fingers across the black surface of the piano.

"Why not? My parents made me do piano all the time, and now, to you, just look at yourself. You're literally crying right now." Tamaki said, standing.

"Wha! No! I'm not crying! Just...got something in my eye." I rubbed my eye.

"I know you're lying Haruko. You may think you can't be a musician and to leave this room in depression, but I think you can be the _best_ musician in the whole entire world! You're so amazing, you're like Vivaldi and Mozart combined! And the sound! It's so pretty!" Tamaki gestured his hands like he normally does.

"I know...but...Are you just saying that so I can feel proud of myself?" I cracked my neck, then looked at him, leaning on the wall.

" _No, I'm not._ " He grasped my shoulders. I prepared for a dramatic pep talk. "You are the most talented, amazing, and totally coolest musician that _I've_ ever met. We now should show the world how beautiful your art work can be!" Tamaki let go of his grasp, then walked away. I just stared, walked towards the piano, grabbed my music book, and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

I sighed. Today was _terrible._ No, more than terrible! Everything was **messed up**. The twins weren't supposed to be fighting, much less standing four feet away from each other, Kyoya wasn't supposed to be staring Heza down, being the creep he was, Tamaki was the most sane there, daydreaming of Haruhi,

"Kaoru, stop being such a freakin idiot I hate your guts!' !" Hikaru yelled angrily.

He walked away furiously. Kaoru walked away in the other direction.

"Kaoru sweets, what's up? You and your brother have been fighting for quite some time." _Can this day get any worse?_

"It's just that...Hikaru and I don't really enjoy each other's presence. I'd rather be with you than him." He said, his back facing towards me.

"Well...maybe I can help you?" I smiled hugging him. He was actually _crying._

"I love how your always there for me, Haruko~chan..." He smiled, wiping away his tears. _I don't really understand what he means…_

"I think that you're the best person I've ever met" I smiled. Heza all of a sudden randomly jumped from the window into the hall.

"Ahem...Best person? I don' think so" Heza gave in a little "hmph".

"Oh…! Aunt Heza! Nice to see you" I said, heavily sweating.

"I am _your_ favorite. I am your aunt! Compared to that Kaoru of yours… I am better...better yet...let's go out to my house, shall we?" Heza smiled, grabbing my arm and racing out of the room.

"Haruko!" Kaoru yelled.

"Kaoru! It's okay! Meet me at 5 in my house!" I yelled back.

"This'll be fun…" Heza smiled, now running out of the school.

"Heza! Can't you slow down a bit?" I asked. She looked more offended than ever.

"Oh come on, don't worry about my speed. We're already here." Heza smirked. I stared at her mansion. It. Was. HUGE! I saw a fountain, a garden, literally anything you would see at an expensive area. I actually started getting excited.

"Ooh! I wanna go inside!" I screeched.

Heza laughed.

"I know you do"

It was so beautiful. When I walked in, I saw glory before my eyes. Heza walked in front, leading me to the staircase. She walked across the floor, raising her chin up. I didn't copy, I just looked side to side around the house. I looked up to see a photo hung up the wall. It consisted of two people, who looked like parents, and nine other boys, and a girl, who was obviously Heza.

"Hey Hez, who are those nine boys in the photo?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, those nine? They're my-" Heza started, but was interrupted.

"Brothers! Hello! What's your name?" Said all nine in unison. _Oh my god!_

"I-I-I'm Haruko...Haruko Adachi" I stammered.

"Ooh! Doesn't your dad own that Adachi Pizzeria?" Asked one of them.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"Heh heh...you're pretty…" Said one devilishly.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" Haruko yelled, punching him in the guts.

All of the boys hid behind the brother who got punched.

"Let's go to my room, shall we?" Heza said, embarrassed.

"Aw man, don't be embarrassed...they're just boys! Not all boys are good. Either some are dreamy and some are total jerks!" Haruko smiled, finally getting back into her positive state.

"Hmm" Heza nodded.

"But...there was one I met, and he was a hentai, and then I crushed him, destroyed him, then-" Haruko swiftly said, starting to get angry.

"Do you mean Hikaru?" Heza smirked.

"No, it was that dude Ayuma, ugh, what a jerk he was…" I rolled ,my eyes.

"Oh, zat idiot…" Heza sighed.

"Oh yeah, great news...this week , Kaoru and I are having our wedding ceremony in January!"

"Really? Zat is so exciting!" Heza said.


End file.
